O Limite entre a Amizade e o Amor 2
by Rachel Chel
Summary: Sempre fiz tudo por ele. Acho até que é normal... afinal ele é meu irmão mais novo (mesmo que apenas por alguns poucos minutos, já que somos gêmeos). E então eu soube que faria muito mais quando descobri aquele novo sentimento dentro de mim. Fanfic yaoi e incesto não gosta não leia.


_**Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem e tudo é escrito sem fins lucrativos**__._

* * *

**OBS 1: **_Fanfic sem beta, por isso tenham carinho e compaixão caso algum erro tenha passado por meus olhos._

**OBS 2: **_Essa fic é continuação de "O Limite entre a Amizade e o Amor" se você não a leu recomendo que a leia para melhor entendimento._

* * *

**O Limite entre a Amizade e o Amor 2**

Encarando hoje os fatos vejo que muita coisa já estava fora do lugar antes daquela noite...

Sabia que as coisas não estavam tão bem quanto pareciam, vinha percebendo que meus instintos humanos estavam começando a gritar em direção a alguém impossível, provavelmente, por isso, comecei a namorar Kamus. Claro eu o desejava e tinha sentimentos por ele; mas sempre soube que não era aquele sentimento profundo... Aquele que nos faz abandonar tudo e todos, que nos faz quase enlouquecer por estar longe do outro. Eu presenciei bem isso quando estávamos no limbo. Vi Kamus definhar pouco a pouco, por falta do escorpiano. Foi uma felicidade inexorável vê-los juntos novamente depois de tudo, foi bom ver aquele francês (que se tornou especial para mim) feliz e sorrindo novamente; é sorrindo... Incrível como aquele Milo consegue tirar tantos sorrisos dele.

Quando penso que "criei" todos eles e que hoje todos são homens feitos... sadios e responsáveis... Dá-me muita satisfação!

Bem... Mas voltando ao assunto...

Como dizia eu sentia algo proibido e sabia que nada podia fazer a respeito, a não ser ignorar, tentar viver com isso e continuar a conviver com a pessoa que me despertava esse sentimento da melhor forma possível.

Ele que sempre significara tanto para mim e que até pouco tempo eu tinha tão longe não só física como também emocionalmente...

Sempre fiz tudo por ele. Acho até que é normal... afinal ele é meu irmão mais novo (mesmo que apenas por alguns poucos minutos, já que somos gêmeos). E então eu soube que faria muito mais quando descobri aquele novo sentimento dentro de mim.

Agradeço a Atena e a todos os deuses por terem me dado força e sabedoria, para prendê-lo no cabo sounion quando Kanon quis voltar-se contra o Santuário. Se fosse hoje sinceramente não sei se conseguiria fazê-lo...

Sempre tive orgulho de dizer que sirvo Atena e que por ela não hesitaria em entregar minha vida... é claro ainda o tenho, mas... Hoje Atena já não é mais tudo para mim. Puno-me em pensamento cada vez que isso me vem em mente e não me atrevo a por isso em palavras. Mas sei que é a verdade.

Não sei ao certo como esses sentimentos nasceram em mim; acho que termos ficado tantos anos separados fez com que eu enxergasse-o. Gostaria de ter permanecido na ignorância.

Nunca entendi por que Milo e Kamus se separaram; afinal como disse anteriormente o aquariano era louco pelo escorpiano e eu sabia que o venenoso não ficava atrás em termos de sentimentos. Visto que dês que voltamos à vida, tornei-me confidente de Kamus e percebia através de suas palavras como Milo o amava.

É engraçado pensar que apesar de eu ser tão amigo de Kamus eu e Milo nunca fomos chegados, mas quando eles terminaram e eu e o aquariano começamos uma relação (Tá não foi imediatamente, começamos a ficar só um ano depois.), nos aproximamos mais; pensando nisso agora me vem uma indagação: Será que o escorpiano tinha ciúmes de mim com o Kamus?

Bem... isso não importa...

Só o que importa é que depois de tanto me repreender por meus sentimentos; até não poder mais ignora-los e tê-los revelados a meu amado Kanon eu descobri que não eram tão impossíveis assim, a própria deusa nos deu sua benção nos dizendo que o que importava eram nossos sentimentos e que ela sempre soube que nos amávamos dessa forma. Acho que é normal que a deusa já soubesse nossos sentimentos, afinal quem conhece melhor seus cavaleiros do que a deusa Atena?

Hoje meu amado não é mais meu irmão e sim meu amado marido. Sim nos casamos. Nossa amada deusa em uma bonita cerimonia uniu-nos com laços de amor, lealdade e fidelidade.

Agora o vejo treinar e não tenho mais pensamentos angustiantes sobre não poder tê-lo, somos felizes.

Ah!... Sobre Kamus e Milo eles também se casaram, na mesma cerimonia que nós e junto ainda teve mais um casal que surpreendeu a muitos, mas acho que eles combinam infinitamente Shaka e Mu.

- Cheguei amor! – kanon diz ao passar pela porta, me tirando de meus devaneios e vindo diretamente em minha direção.

- Já estava com saudade. Você demorou.

- Atena pediu para supervisionar o treinamento da dupla, Ikki e Hyoga. Kamus não podia. E é incrível como essa dupla sempre acaba brigando. A Senhorita Saori acha que eles não se gostam e não entende por que insistem em treinar juntos, mas para mim é tensão sexual demais isso sim.

Tive que rir. Para Kanon tudo se resumia em sexo. – Kanon você não muda – disse enquanto me aproximava mais e lhe dava um beijo gostoso do tipo que adoramos.

**Fim**

* * *

**Cantinho da Chel:**

Estou há muito tempo para escrever essa história, pois dês que escrevi "O Limite entre a Amizade e o Amor" achei que o Saga precisava se pronunciar. A meu ver não ficou tão boa quanto à primeira, mas não me desagradou.

**Espero que curtam e comentem!**


End file.
